


I'd set the world on fire just to see you smile (for me)

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Oliver has issues, based on spoiler theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver hasn't seen that smile in too long</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd set the world on fire just to see you smile (for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on interpretation of spoilers

Dinah Lance calls him out on sloppy footwork and a bad attitude after the fight with Merlyn. She wipes the floor with him 6 times in 15 minutes before he acknowledges she has a point. She kicks his ass another two before he admits he needs to hone his technique, not just survive.

He kisses her when he gets through her guard and knocks her down. 

She'd smiled and it hurts. 

"I'm not..."

Oliver interrupts her, "I know."

He's always been good at lying to himself.


End file.
